


The Ones War Forgot

by occasional_boy_reporter



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Reunions, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: Short Ikora/Shun drabble set post Red War
Relationships: Shun Li/Ikora Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Ones War Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> We had a LOT of ambiguous character fates around the time of the Red War and I demand to know what happened to our friends from Owl Sector. XD
> 
> *Drabble rescued from the lost depths of my Tumblr. Original post circa Dawning 2018??? Feels appropriate to bring it round again with the new Dawning.

“Does the Warlock Vanguard have room for one more?”

Ikora perks away from the small stack of wrapped, and mostly anonymous, packages taking up the corner or her reading table. But it isn’t the suggestion of another gift that sends her heart into a fluttering mess, it’s the voice of the bearer.

  
_‘I thought you were dead,’_ her words catch on the lump in her throat and reverberate in her head. Fear creeps up on Ikora- cold and hot and foreign but achingly familiar as of late- and she hesitates to turn. Phantom whispers often float among the chatter of the open market Ikora has chosen to surround herself with. _They_ are still here; Tower staff, Guardians, her few acquaintances, and even fewer friends. The dead surface in this bustling, living place on a reminiscent tone or phrase or laugh and this keeps the Warlock Vanguard’s resolve razor-sharp against the whetstone of memories even as she sometimes worries what such frequent delusions must mean for her sanity. If this is just another ghostly emissary, this one might prove too much to bear.

  
“Korrie?”

  
Not even in her dreams does she allow the nickname. Which can only mean…

  
“Shun.” She cannot help the sigh of relief when she’s already beating back the prickle in her eyes. She will not cry. Not when he has the nerve to pop back into her life with a no warning and bringing a Dawning Gift to boot. “Where the hell have you been?”

  
Shun Li’s laugh is bright and as infectiously warm as she remembers. When Ikora finally masters herself enough to turn and greet the former Owl Sector Liason, she finds the same smile burned into some of her happiest memories.

  
“Well,” Shun chuckles and shrugs with a toss of his hair- both longer and grayer than Ikora recalls. “I think the Red War may have flung me a little further than most. Hitched a ride with some Dead Orbit folks and it took every ounce of charm I had to get them to drop me off in Russia before they took off starside. I always thought you were my biggest challenge, Korrie, but I’ve never felt less persuasive than I did trying to convince those spooks to abandon me in the middle of nowhere.

"It was horrible. Kept thinking about Quist and all those survival techniques he was always going on about and I was always ignoring. I ate roots and things I don’t even want to talk about like some kind of insane mountain man.

"I even grew a beard! I didn’t think I could but, by the Light, I certainly did! It’s gone now of course. Finally hit the City limits last night and I figured I was on my way to see you and I know you’ve never been a beard fan so-”

Shun’s survival odyssey comes to an abrupt halt when Ikora slips her arms under his and presses her face into his neck. She squeezes. Not hard, not with the Crucible-shattering strength that drew Shun to Ikora like a moth to a flame years and years ago, but Shun loses his breath anyway. He wraps his arms around her shoulders and squeezes back. The navy and gold box in his hand is completely forgotten. Just as well. They both know the gift is merely an excuse. They resettle once or twice, hands gripping and pulling tighter in response to a hiccup or a shudder and for the first time that Ikora can remember in their lengthy, convoluted relationship, Shun Li has the good sense not to try and lighten the mood with a joke or an anecdote and instead lets them just be.

Up until the moment Shun whispers shakily into Ikora’s ear. “Will you kiss me if I tell you I wrestled a Dreg? I swear it had eight arms and ten knives and it almost ki-“

Ikora seals her lips over his and it’s only partly so that he will stop talking.


End file.
